


(Not such a) Happy Birthday!

by SmileDesu



Series: V2 [15]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Birthday, Distance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy 18th birthday, Billy! Too bad you're a long way from home and your boyfriend left. At least you still have your bestie by your side, celebrating for you when you want nothing to do with it! Set between V2's issues 9 and 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not such a) Happy Birthday!

"I'm not wearing my hair 'Ronettes style'." Kate concluded in a tone of voice that left little room for argument. Noh flashed her a small attempt at a pout, watching her from the bed as she got dressed and proper again. He saw no point in clothes yet and remained there for a while longer.  
  
"Pouting isn't your thing. I don't talk about the beard, you stay out of my hair, both meanings apply."  
  
"Not even to see what it looks like?"  
  
"Maybe if we survive until Halloween." She offered and kissed Noh's forehead. He held her hand and tried pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Won't you stay longer?"  
  
"Not tonight, Space Cowboy. A girl needs her alone-time. But I'll see you tomorrow, assuming the world won't end first."  
  
"That's the most backhanded sense of optimism I've ever seen, Kate. Are there more humans like that?"  
  
"Mostly Hawkeyes. Night, lover."  
  
–  
  
A yawn escaped Kate's lips and she flopped back on her bed, eyes set on the ceiling. It was much easier for hear herself think like this, but the longer she laid there, the more she came to dislike where her thoughts took her. Tommy missing - kidnapped. Teddy leaving, and Mother... nothing was too great to begin with and it was only getting worse. And the most horrible aspect of it was knowing she was about to become part of the problem with her birthday coming up.  
Kate growled and buried the heels of her palms in her eyes. Ugh! Weren't birthdays supposed to be happy occasions? 'Congratulations! You're now a mindless drone!' At least she wouldn't turn into goo... What were the odds they'd finish this before her birthday?  
...wait, birthdays? She blinked up, suddenly overcome with the feeling she forgot something. Birthdays? Birthdays, huh... She flipped through her phone's calendar in the hopes a clue'd be found, and true enough, it was. She slapped her forehead, cursing herself at having forgotten something like this. Now that she remembered, though, there was only one thing left to do.  
  
"But where am I going to find a cake?"  
  
–  
  
'Smooch'. It was amazing how such a silly word held that much meaning to it. Not two weeks ago, it meant something sweet and fond, and oh so very easy to recreate. Now, with nothing but a framed picture of it to get him by, Billy couldn't even bear the thought of it. He never once took Teddy's kisses for granted, yet never did he really think he'd have to go for so long without them again. Now? The sound of the word made his stomach turn to knots but he knew that was better than the alternative, for the alternative was emptiness.  
He wasn't allowed to dwell, however, as a knock on the door demanded his attention. He placed the picture back on the nightstand and dried his eyes before answering.  
  
"Kate?" He half exclaimed, taken by surprised.  
  
"You almost sound disappointed." The archer teased, only to quit the playful act once she noticed the redness of his eyes. She smiled softly and tilted her head. "Is this a bad time?"  
  
"Do we get anything else these days?" Came the morbid reply, but he moved aside to let her in just the same. "But hey, you're neither my 'magic teacher' nor 'magic advisor'. I know how to be grateful for small mercies."  
  
Which was all he got if at all, Kate knew, taking in how the picture-frame wasn't quite where she remembered it.  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Billy asked conversationally and eyed the box Kate tried to keep behind her back only half-heartedly.  
  
"Well, unless I'm an elf and no one told me, I'm not magical, so you're in the clear."  
  
"That's where you're wrong." Billy said with a soft snicker and gently poked Kate's nose.  
  
"About which part?" She asked, nose wiggling.  
  
"I'll let you figure that out for yourself."  
  
Kate tried her best deadpanning look but that was all Billy had to say on the matter. She figured she'd let him off the hook this time and bade her time until he was seated back on the bed. A moment of silence passed before finally Billy shrugged.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Kate tilted her head from side to side, idly wondering when Billy's patience would run out. She decided not to check, though.  
"We've all been so high-strung and busy and on edge, it's easy to lose sight of things, forget them."  
  
He nodded slowly, mostly to show he was listening even if he did seem a bit lost. She couldn't blame him.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking, because there's only so much else to do around here... and I've realized that somewhere between fighting Hawkates and the rabbits-" They both shuddered at that, but she still braved onwards. "...a very special boy turned eighteen on me."  
  
Whatever shadow of a smile Billy managed at her antics was gone. It was enough to make Kate reconsider her strategy, but she knew there was no turning back now.  
  
"I know we don't have all that much to celebrate... but isn't that why we should hold onto what _is_ worth celebrating?"  
She held up the box, bearing the logo of a bakery of some local renown and smelling sickeningly sweet.  
"Figured a cake would be too much, so - cupcakes and muffins. I got all your favorites."  
  
She could see it clearly, all the things he wanted to tell her, boiling down to a glorious "fuck off". He didn't say it though, no, instead patting the bed next to him in mild resignation. She had to admit she was surprised, about as much as she was grateful and relieved.  
  
" _Happy birthday toooo youu_ -" Kate began, only to have a honey flavored muffin shoved at her mouth. "Hey!"  
  
"Pushing it." Billy warned softly before taking a blueberry muffin for himself. Kate snickered and munched on her treat, her legs folded under her.  
  
"I still can't believe how fast you're all growing up. Next thing you know you'll all catch up to me."  
  
"Only that by the time we catch up to current-you, actual-you'd be that much older- ow." Billy snickered and rubbed his arm where she hit him.  
  
"At least you'd be old enough to drink my sorrows away with me. How's that for a silver lining?"  
  
"So-so. I bet you're expecting me to drive you home."  
  
"Confound it, you have figured out my plan!"  
  
Billy shook his head and fell silent, eyes set on the muffin's paper-cup he was neatly folding.  
"It makes me wonder though."  
  
"I'll bite. What does?" Kate asked and poked Billy's cheek with a cupcake. He reminded her of a disgruntled cat.  
  
"This whole birthday thing." He started and wiped his cheek before taking the cupcake away from her. "I mean, on Teddy's-" He fell silent, and then spoke noticeably more softly. She gave him as much time as he needed. "On Ted's birthday, we were attacked by those Skrull-wannabes. I probably got the rabbits-" They both shuddered. "What do we have waiting for us when _your_ b-day comes up? What, the end-game boss?"  
  
"Stop jinxing it and eat your birthday confiture."  
  
" _Nom_." Billy exclaimed and took a bite. He chewed for a bit before looking at Kate again. "What would you like for your birthday?"  
  
"...seriously?" Kate snorted. "You're asking _me_ that, birthday-boy?"  
  
"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to."  
  
"Not much of a party, then, is it?"  
  
Billy glanced at her, then at the half empty box between them.  
  
"Shut up, it could've been worse!"  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Your eyes won't shut up."  
  
"So you can read my eye-speech now."  
  
"Don't underestimate me, boy."  
  
"That's _birthday_ -boy to you!"  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before snickering together.  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Kate pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. The mood was noticeably lighter even though dread _was_ just around the corner, but she was determined not to let it get to them. This whole escapade's purpose was to make Billy feel better, after all, even if for a short while.  
  
"So, _birthday-boy_. What would you like? Other than another cupcake, obviously."  
  
"How many of these did you even bring, my God." Billy moaned in distress and checked the box's contents again.  
"Birthday-boy says a proper cake would be a good start, for one."  
  
"Noted. I'll make sure to get it along with the party hats."  
  
"Because we didn't look stupid enough the last time..."  
  
"It was _cute_ \--"  
  
"Said the person who didn't wear one."  
  
Kate huffed, only to lean a bit closer, a warm look in her eyes. "Really, though. Any books, first or limited edition items, action figures... movie premieres to sneak you into?" She flashed him a grin that was sincere and inviting. He looked away, seeming deflated.  
  
"I try not to want anything lately. It tends to be too expensive and comes with too much fine-print."  
  
Kate's smile faded away. She leaned back and stared at nothing silently for a moment. So much for cheering him up, she might've just made things worse. Now that it came to that, however, there were only two options available for her to pick from, and she wasn't leaving yet, so-  
  
"Well, there's one thing I know of that's cheap and comes with no strings attached..."  
She pushed the box from between them as she spoke and crawled closer. Billy was too slow to react and so before he could have a say in the matter he was hugged, Kate pressing against his back.  
"For what it's worth." She whispered and kissed the side of his head. Billy said nothing to that, then smiled briefly, and then closed his eyes before leaning back, accepting this show of support with a hand on her forearm.


End file.
